11 formas de cambiar una mente
by P. Papillon
Summary: KakaSaku. ¿Cómo un necio shinobi se transforma hasta el punto de ser capaz de aceptar un gran cambio en su vida? 11 oneshots.
1. Anonadado

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a FlameTwirler, yo me limito a traducir.**

_Uno:_ _Salvado_

La primera vez que Kakashi fue salvado por Sakura, estaba totalmente pasmado.

Formaban parte de un largo equipo persiguiendo a un grupo de enemigos que se las habían arreglado para infiltrarse en la frontera, estableciendo una base e impidiendo el comercio.

Como normalmente, Naruto y Kakashi peleaban contra los oponentes más poderosos y fácilmente los vencían. Por desgracia, los oponentes estaban compuestos en su mayoría por renegados que no respetaban en absoluto el honor. Mientras Kakashi estaba ocupado peleando con uno de los líderes, se habían aglomerado en los árboles y le lanzaban kunai y shuriken cada vez que hacía un amago de atacar.

Era un intento muy débil, pero suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado. Durante una distracción, algunos shinobis decidieron atacarlo por la espalda junto con los francotiradores.

Justo cuando estaban preparados para lanzarse sobre la espalda de Kakashi, un fuerte crujido hizo temblar la tierra, y los oponentes fueron noqueados por una enorme pared de tierra aparecida de la nada.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta, y siguió con la vista el tajo en la tierra hasta su comienzo, donde reposaba una sandalia azul del uniforme de Konoha.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Sakura, con los ojos irradiando furia en vez de mimetizarse con sus expresiones faciales de una mezcla de disgusto y triunfo.

Estaba atónito. Si sus pies hubieran golpeado un milímetro más hacia su dirección, él habría sido succionado por el agujero en la tierra que se había abierto para poder formar la enorme pared.

Al ver a los tres enemigos fuera de combate por toda la batalla, Sakura sonrió satisfecha y, con un pequeño saludo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigirse hacia la lucha.

Kakashi se la quedó mirando durante algunos segundos, antes de volver a sí mismo. Después de encogerse de hombros con burla y morderse los labios, escondidos detrás de su máscara, volvió a la pelea con renovada fuerza.


	2. Sorprendido

_Dos: Casual _

La primera vez que Kakashi vio a Sakura vestida como una persona normal, estaba sorprendido.

Se veía tan diferente caminando por la calle, que, si no fuera por su chillón cabello rosa, probablemente siquiera la habría reconocido.

No era_ lo_ que llevaba lo que le llamó la atención: llevaba los colores de siempre -pantalones negros y una camiseta roja, que ni siquiera era lo suficientemente atrevida como para echarle la culpa de su sorpresa. En realidad era bastante conservadora. No, lo que lo sorprendía tanto era que parecía tan...tan... tan diferente a la shinobi que conocía. ¡Hasta llevaba bolsas del supermercado en ambas manos!

Sabía que era obvio que no iba a estar preparada para la batalla todo el tiempo, al igual que todo el resto de shinobis -con la única excepción de sí mismo, al parecer. Aun así, nunca había pensado en ella fuera de su territorio, y ni siquiera había considerado como sería en situaciones cotidianas, menos aún algo tan común como hacer las compras.

Y Dios mío que lucía casi abordable, como cualquier otra mujer de Konoha volviendo a casa del super mercado, la clase de persona con la que se habría parado a conversar... bueno si fuera de su estilo hacerlo.

En lugar de eso, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que en idioma Kakashi significaba "Hola, adiós, y todo lo demás," y luego centró nuevamente su atención en su siempre presente libro, antes de continuar caminando hacia casa, con una nueva y no tan rigurosa visión de Sakura en la mente.


	3. Vacilante

_Tres: Título._

La primera vez que Sakura lo llamó por su nombre de pila, Kakashi estaba vacilante.

A salvo en la frontera de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, Kakashi había estado trabajando para desarrollar un nuevo jutsu. Ya había sido muy elogiado por crear el chidori, y al combinarlo con el sharingan, sentía una persistente fuerza a la espera de ser aprovechada. Por lo tanto, había estado experimentando con una nueva técnica cuando, literalmente, había explotado en su cara.

Kakashi se despertó y a su lado estaba Sakura, arrodillada, y aún podía sentir restos de su chakra curativo en la sien. La burlona sonrisa en su cara y el humor que desprendía su voz cuando le dijo "¿Estás bien, Kakashi-_san_" le dejó en claro lo que opinaba de su... original creación.

Debió haber sido su juguetona burla lo que finalmente hizo que se diera cuenta de que le había llamado de otra forma al acostumbrado sensei. Sin duda, eso lo confundió un poco, aún más por el golpe en la cabeza, pero al pararse a pensarlo se dió cuenta de que hacía tiempo no lo llamaba así. Simplemente no lo había notado.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que sentir. Por un lado, estaba encantado de que por fin abandonara el viejo título. No había sido su profesor por años y ahora eran jounin de igual nivel. Sin olvidar que ambos trabajaban continuamente con otros shinobi, quienes por supuesto los veían como iguales ya que ella había dejado de ser su alumna hacía tiempo y ahora era aprendiz de la Hokage, y era algo incómodo que lo llamara sensei cuando no lo era ante los ojos de los demás.

Tampoco podía negar que el título le hacía sentir un poco más viejo de lo considerado justo para su edad. Era imposible que él fuera tan viejo como para enseñarle a una mujer de su edad... ¿cierto?

Aún así, por otro lado, le daba un poco de escepticismo todos los cambios interiores que le producía esa mínima alteración. ¿Significaba eso que ella ya no lo respetaba como un mayor? Después de todo, acababa de verlo salir volando por causa de su propio jutsu, lastimándose a sí mismo más que cualquier otro enemigo en años. Aunque no fuera muy importante, no le gustaba la idea de perder el respeto de alguien con quien había trabajado cercanamente durante tantos años.

Pero, nuevamente, era Sakura. Qué era ella si no devota, ¿cierto? Más que nada, talvez lo que tenía que admitir es que dudaba mucho acerca de cómo su relación iba a proceder desde ese momento en adelante. Antes siempre había sido simple y fácil, una limpia relación profesor-alumna. Pero algo dentro suyo le decía que las cosas ya no iban a ser tan claras a partir de ahora.

Kakashi se incorporó, se sacudió el polvo y la observó deliberadamente, su seriedad contrastando con el humor que desprendían sus ojos. Aparentemente, le parecía muy gracioso ver finalmente al Ninja Copia vencido, y por su propia culpa, ni más ni menos. No tenía dudas de que antes de que terminara la noche la historia iba a haber recorrido el pueblo. Él podría haber confiado en su capacidad de mantener secretos, pero había otros observando así que era inútil. Mirando por encima de su hombro, se fijó en los rostros de los otros shinobi presentes para ayudarle a mantener el control durante el peligro de experimentar y manipular jutsus. Sus caras mostraban desde shock hasta horror, y diversión al verlo bien. _Tal como Sakura_, masculló internamente.

Finalmente se levantó y le dio la espalda, distribuyendo chakra por su cuerpo para que volviera a su ritmo normal. Era perfecto para entrenar normalmente pero no suficiente para seguir experimentando por ese día.

Soltando un suspiro de rendición comenzó a hacer las figuras para su jutsu de teletransportación, pausándose en el último de ellos. "Sólo Kakashi, Sakura," dijo, aún de espaldas, y con un movimiento de manos desapareció en un montón de humo.

**Siento el retraso. Aunque siempre he sido así, voy y vengo con las historias. De golpe me dan rachas donde traduzco como loca y otras no quiero ni acercarme a una computadora. Ojalá os guste este capítulo.**


End file.
